Feelings revaled
by Benji's-Riot-Girl-9
Summary: Song fic. Kagome and Inuyasha tell each other their feelings. Plz read&review.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome-chan64: I don't own Inuyasha.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1.  
  
"stupid Inuyasha, yelling at me and saying i'm just a shard detector!" Kagome said to herself as she ran into the forest.  
  
"Why does he have to be mean?" she said as she went and sat up against a tree."If hes such an idiot then why do I   
  
cry over him?".  
  
*~*~*~Back in the village......  
  
"Inuyasha go apoligize to her!" Sango said,"feh, why should I?" "because we all know your in love with her" Miroku said.  
  
"shut up! I'll go apoligize " and with that Inuyasha jumped from treetop to treetop, following Kagome's scent.  
  
"maybe I was being too mean, but its so hard to tell her my feelings and I say things I don't mean", Inuyasha then  
  
stopped when he saw Kagome and he heard her singing, so he sat on a branch and listened.  
"I am lonely like the moon  
  
You are away as the earth  
  
Now you say I light your thoughts  
  
Night after night  
  
Soon you forget   
  
We are drifting in this dance  
  
I can feel you circle my heart  
  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
  
So close but somehow apart   
Sometimes I cry for you  
  
Knowing you don't want me to  
  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky   
That I want to find the way to your soul  
  
Kiss in the sun when the morning comes  
  
You don't seem to count the hours  
  
When we are not together  
  
I've seen a tender fire in your eyes   
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
  
I float in this emptiness  
  
Till at last love returns  
  
With the night  
  
And the lonely moon   
I am lonely like the moon  
  
Always wanting you to be near  
  
I embrace you till the dawn  
  
Then with a smile  
  
You disappear   
We continue in our dance  
  
There are times I think it should end  
  
But I lose myself in rapture  
  
And we start all over again   
Sometimes I cry for you  
  
Knowing you don't want me to  
  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky   
  
T  
hat I want to find the way to your soul  
  
Kiss in the sun when the morning comes  
  
You don't seem to count the hours  
  
When we are not together  
  
I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
  
I float in this emptiness  
  
Till at last love returns  
  
With the night  
  
And the lonely moon   
I love the warm emotion you bring  
  
Though there is pain, I don't complain  
  
How you can inspire me  
  
Whenever we're together  
  
Ev'ry time it's like a new song  
  
You move me so  
  
think you know  
  
I won't even say a word  
  
In your arms or far from sight  
  
I'll be your light  
  
Like the lonely moon "  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*  
Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome-chan: Keep reading!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~***~*~~**~*~  
Chapter 2  
  
"huh, Inuyasha's over there, I bet he was listening" Kagome thought. "SIT!!" right then Inuyasha slamed into the ground. When the spell wore  
  
off Inuyasha got up."how come hes not yelling at me like usual?" she thought. "Inuyasha ..are you okay?" "oh yeah im okay.Kagome I heard you singing  
  
it was beutiful!" Inuyasha said as he went and sat in front of Kagome."Oh,thank you Inu-" she was cut off when Inuyasha started to lean in."he's going to kiss me"  
  
Kagome thought. Inuyasha started kissing her and she kissed back, this went on until they had to break for air. "Kagome I've wanted to tell you this for a long  
  
time,I love you", "I love you too but, what about Kikyo?" ."When I was around her I never felt the way I do when Im around you.Kikyo's in the past where she belongs".  
  
All of a sudden it started to rain,so Inuyasha picked up Kagome and he jumped onto a tree branch.Inuyasha then took off his kimono and he put it on the branches   
  
above them, like an umbrella."Here Kagome sit on my lap!", "Okay" Kagome sat on his lap and she snuggled her head against his chest. "God she smells good."  
  
Inuyasha thought", "Hes so warm and cuddly" she thought as she fell asleep dreaming of Inuyasha. "Good night my love" Inuyasha said softly, before falling asleep   
  
and dreaming of Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
The end , I hope you liked it.  
Review plz. 


End file.
